The Bullies
by ITCrowdLover
Summary: I got inspiration for this story from the episode in IT Crowd where Moss was having issues with bullies. Now in this story Moss felt all alone. But what if there was someone who had the same issues with the bullies? Will Helen be able to help him beat the bullies?
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN IT CROWD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAM AND THE OTHER GENIUSES INVOLVED.**

5pm was always Moss's least favourite part of the day. Time to go home. For any other person who has had a long day of answering phone calls, being shouted at by people on other levels and generally not being appreciated it would be about time to go home. But not for him. Having to face those bullies by the park bench was more exhausting than a full day's work. But obviously, life wasn't fair.

He didn't know what it was about him that those four bullies liked to pick on him about. Was it his frizzy hair or was it his glasses? He couldn't change that about himself. He was afraid of changes to his appearance and he hated contact lenses. He knew Richmond constantly had trouble with his milky lenses and he didn't want the same trouble.

He knew one thing for sure. No one could ever help him. He just had to deal with it. There was no one who took that same route home. He had no help.


	2. Respect

**Helen's POV**

Helen was the new girl on Floor 6 and it already went wrong on her first day. Her computer suddenly stopped and she had no idea why. She checked to see if it was plugged in and turned it off and on again. No luck.

"IT it is," she thought. She dialled the number for the basement and a guy with an Irish accent picked up the phone.

"Hello IT. Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"Hi. And yeah, I have. It's plugged in as well and still no luck," she said.

"I will send someone up."

"Thank you very much."

Moss looked up as Roy put down the phone.

"Another call?" He asked.

"Yup," Roy replied. "Caller I.D says Floor 6. It's strange. She was actually grateful, but not in a fake way." He continued reading his comic.

"Right, seeing as you're being lazy I will go up," said Moss.

**Helen's POV**

"Has someone got a problem with their computer?"

Before Helen could answer, Mandy, another girl looked up.

"Well, obviously," Mandy snapped. "Why else would you be up here and not down in your basement?"

Everyone but Helen and the man with the black frizzy hair laughed. He went red. Helen felt puzzled. She didn't like the way this guy was being treated.

"Over here," Helen smiled.

The man looked down, trying not to trip as he came over. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"What's your name?" Asked Helen. She was going to respect him even if the others were not.

"Moss," he said quietly, avoiding her eye line.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Moss," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Helen."

He shook her hand, looking confused. Mandy raised her eyebrows.

"Let's see," said Moss. He looked at her computer. "Ah," he added. "You have a virus. Just a couple of minutes... OK. Your virus is gone and I have installed an updated version of some anti virus software. It should all be fine now. If not-"

"Just call down to the basement where you belong, we know," said another girl. "You can go now. "

Moss nodded and stood up.

"Bye, Moss," said Helen "And thanks." He turned around.

"Goodbye," he said. He nodded and walked off.

Mandy stood up.

"Listen," she said. "You don't have to pretend to be friends with him. He doesn't mind how you speak to him."

"I wasn't pretending," said Helen. "It's called being polite."

"Well he's not worth the bother," said Mandy. "He's weird."

"No he isn't," said Helen, struggling with standing up to her .

"Admit it," laughed Mandy. "He's a nerdy freak."

Helen ignored her, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

Mandy raised her eyebrows again. "You have to be careful," she sneered. "You hang around with your new boyfriend, you won't have that many friends left."

Helen looked away, feeling herself go red. She couldn't keep eye contact any longer. Mandy just kept reminding her of those bullies by the park bench.

**Moss's POV**

Moss couldn't believe that someone from Floor 6 was actually being nice to him. He allowed a small smile as he walked towards the lifts. He just wished that more people were as nice as her.

Like those bullies by the park bench.


	3. Help

**Moss' POV**

"I am off now, Moss. Are you sure you don't want to run through what to say to those bullies?"

Moss looked up. He was glad of the support of his best friend but he knew that nothing could be done.

"No thanks, Roy," said Moss. "I will be ok. See you tomorrow."

Moss listened to Roy leaving. He took his backpack and set off.

**Helen's POV**

"Are you listening to me?"

Helen heard Mandy's voice ring through.

"Huh?" Helen replied.

"I just want to warn you," said Mandy. "Just make sure you stay away from that guy. He is freaky."

"Yeah, right," Helen muttered.

**Moss's POV**

Moss felt more and more queasy as he walked along the path towards the bench. And there they were.

"Oh, well look who it is," shouted one of the bullies. "The freak is back."

Moss tried to begin his fast walk but was soon stopped by the teenagers.

"Nice bag," laughed one of the bullies. He began to pull at it, making Moss stumble but just about keeping balance.

At last the bullies let him through. Moss continued to fast walk with their laughter ringing in his ears.

**Helen's POV**

After an hour of dawdling, Helen finally reached the path. She saw the bullies stand up. She walked closer and closer until they were stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking her way.

"Excuse me," she said looking at her feet. It didn't help that they were at least a foot taller than her.

"Oh, another one," said one of the bullies. She looked around but there was no help.

"Another freak," said another guy. "F-R-E-E-K."

"You spelt freak wrong," muttered Helen. "Excuse me. I want to go home."

"We don't like cockiness," said a third guy, taking a step towards her. Helen stepped back, feeling scared.

"Now, we'll let you through this once," growled the larger bully. "But next time, think before you speak."

And at that point, Helen ran through. She kept running until she went around the corner and leant against the wall. She took loud, shuddering gasps.

_"Help. Someone, please," _she thought.


	4. Happy Place

**Moss's POV**

The next morning, Moss sighed as he began his walk to work. It was those points where he wished he could drive. Making sure that he wouldn't fall, he continued walking along the path.

"I'm in my happy place," he said to himself. "I'm in my happy place."

Suddenly, he was pulled away from his happy place as he heard laughing.

"Nice glasses, four eyes," sneered a bully. Moss looked down as he tried to get past. Eventually he pushed himself through.

He continued staring intently at the floor until he got to work.

**Helen's POV**

Helen slowed down as much as she could to avoid the bullies but to no success. They appeared to have nowhere better to be. She tried to begin to walk round them but they formed a wall so she couldn't get past.

She looked around to see if there was anyone else around. The most she saw was a backpack quickly vanishing behind a corner. She sighed.

As soon as the bullies became bored she ran around the corner to work and saw the same backpack. She immediately recognised the owner as none other than Moss.

"Hey, Moss," she smiled, trying to look cheerful.

**Moss's POV**

"Hey, Moss."

Moss heard a voice. He jumped and turned around. This wasn't Jen or Roy but the voice was familiar. He then noticed that it was Helen.

"Hi," he said, surprised that someone other than Roy and Jen were happy to interact with him. Unfamiliar with this feeling, he ran into the building, feeling someone barge past him.

**Helen's POV**

Suddenly, Helen heard a voice that undoubtedly came from Mandy.

"Remember what I said about your new boyfriend," Mandy hissed. She walked past her, purposely knocking into Moss.

Helen stood still for a minute or so and then started to walk into work. This was the strangest place to work.


	5. Unexpected reboot

**Helen's POV**

Helen groaned as her computer stopped working again. She checked the usual that she knew I.T would ask about and picked up the phone. This time she noticed it was Moss's voice who she heard on the other line.

"Hello, IT?"

"Hey, Moss. It's Helen from Floor 6 again," she said. "My computer has stopped again."

"Have you tried forcing an unexpected reboot?"

"Is that computer terms for have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Right, then yes I have."

"Then I will come up now."

"Thanks very much!"

Helen hung up.

"They never usually come up to help that quickly with us," said one girl.

"Hi," said a voice.

Helen jumped in surprise.

"Did I startle you?" Said Moss.

"You did," laughed Helen.

"Apologies," said Moss. "At least I didn't get beaten up this time."

**Moss's POV**

Moss fixed her computer, still not used to how grateful she was afterwards. But nothing prepared him for what happened after work.


	6. Trees

**Helen's POV**

The next time Helen got to the path around the corner of the bench, she paused and began to think. She wondered a good way to get around the bullies whilst keeping to the same route. She stared across the grass until she noticed a tree.

"Why didn't I see the thing before?" She said to herself.

However, to her surprise, there was already someone there.

She let out a scream that was soon muffled as a hand was placed over her mouth. She looked up to see Moss, wide eyed.

"Shhh!" He hissed.

"Moss?" Helen whispered. "What on earth...?"

**Moss's POV**

He didn't mean to startle her. He just panicked at the thought of being noticed.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "I'm sorry but if you want to hide then this tree is taken."

"Who are you hiding from?" She asked. But this time he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight past her. She wheeled around.

"Are they giving you grief too?" She said.

"Yuh huh," he said. "I thought I was the only one."

**Helen's POV**

For some reason, Helen felt reassured that it wasn't just her who was being picked on. She sighed, feeling confident that they had gone.

Helen stepped around the tree. Suddenly she heard a gasp as she felt Moss grab her hand and pull her back.

"Do you want to be seen?" He said, for the first time looking straight at her. Suddenly he paused as he looked at her.

**Moss's POV**

Moss never noticed Helen's eyes before as he wasn't good at looking at people in the eyes. He noticed her deep brown eyes.

Suddenly he realised that he was staring at her and looked around.

Before he knew it, he heard a sneering voice. He heard Helen let out a whimper.

"This looks cosy," jeered the voice. "Mind if we join you?"


End file.
